Onyx Set in Silver and Gold
by Naria Lacour de Fanel
Summary: Naria and Eriya, the ever loyal Silver and Gold twins, watch over their beloved master while he sleeps, but something unexpected happens this night! What will come of it?
1. Onyx Set in Silver and Gold

*facepalm* Okay, so this is the exhuming of my very first fanfiction written waaaaay back in 2004. I was 17 and obsessed with Escaflowne when I wrote it, and it was the birth of my pen name. Needless to say, I have matured greatly in many aspects since then, but I figured as it was my first step into fanfiction, it deserved to be shared. So, here it is in all of it's spectacular failure, complete with the original author's notes and warnings. Yay nostalgia.

* * *

Summary/Warning?: Lovely neko lovelies doing lovely things to lovely Lord Folken!! =^.^= The girls FINALLY get what they waaaaaant!! WHEEE HOOO!! I.E. Stuff you wouldn't want your mom to know you get your kicks from, she just might think: beastiality. But WE all know, nekos are people too...that just happen to be incredibly sexy...O.o

Disclaimer: I don't own said characters..nor any of the characters from Escaflowne (don't I wish!) If I did, then I wouldn't have to write this fic because as owner (and therefore storywriter) this romantic interlude would have happened in the series...then again, if I'd owned it, Hitomi would have died a horribly painful death due to ashyxiation in the white light. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *evil cackling fades away into nothingness*

Enjoy! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*

We watched over our frost haired angel as he slept, tangled within the cerulean sheets that adorned his bed. A graceful arm flung carelessly over his head with his body slightly twisted to one side, making it seem as if he were attempting to dance in his dark, lonely dreams. His lovely face contorted with fear and anger as he cried out his brother's name, then whimpered for his father. He slowly relaxed into a peaceful, if not lamenting, facade, making his stern features softer and his etched tear seem more appropriate somehow. The angel's feathery hair, usually styled as sternly as his features, was now soft and fluttering across his face as he shifted in slumber. His soft breathing could be heard from our post near the doorway, though no one would ever know we were there.

We were not the Lord's assigned guards, though if he had permitted such protection, we would be the very first volunteers. We took pride in the fact that we were indeed his very best soldiers because we did it all for his pleasure. His pleasure... if only he knew that we were completely his...in body and in soul.

I longed to release a suppressed sigh, but we both knew that even such a tiny noise would wake our Lord, so I held my tongue and watched longingly.

This was our nightly ritual, Eriya's and mine. We would keep post at our master's door while he slept so we could catch glimpses of the Folken no one ever saw while he carried on as Strategos of Zaibach. No one else could appreciate his beauty as fully as we sisters could. We knew this man for all that he was by listening to his heart wrenching sobs, his fitful outbursts, his gentle murmurs as he slept... with us watching unknowingly.

My heart ached as I remembered one night long ago when Eriya and I had first wandered in on our lord. He was not yet asleep, but he stood hiding within the shadows before the chamber's floor-length mirror. Lord Folken had removed his shirt and cloak and stood bare-chested before the mirror...scowling. I could faintly hear his grumbles of disapproval, hear the clicking of his mechanical arm, and finally the tinkling of broken glass as his metal fist smashed into the reflective surface.

My heart wept for him then as it does now while he tries in vain to struggle away from the dreams of the dragon that took his arm. I remember times when he would stare with pure hatred at the cold metal appendage...clenching and unclenching the mechanical hand. Perhaps it reminds him too much of the past he left behind, or of the hopeless future that Zaibach will give us all. If only Lord Folken knew how Eriya and I adored and craved him...if only he knew how beautiful we thought he was despite any fallacies he could find! If only we could be embraced by those strong, yet tender arms of our Lord. Nothing would matter except that he loved us. Nothing mattered except for our Lord's happiness. His happiness was in jeopardy because of some disturbance caused by his estranged brother, Van, and his companions. But Eriya and I knew the truth through the dreams of an angel...our Lord wanted his brother back, and if we had to fetch him, we would do so at any cost.

We would await our Lord's orders.

I heard a slight scream come from Lord Folken as he rolled onto his side, spasmodically clutching the sheets, lamenting for his brother again. I watched as he searched in his slumber to find his little brother, crying out in terror that Van had died. His beautiful face contorted to fear as tears of sorrow seeped from his tightly shut eyes; and our master wept.

My heart shattered at seeing this much sorrow. Never had he suffered so much in any dreams before...never had he shed a tear in anger, happiness, or woe! And now, he wept for Van. I turned to Eriya. A single crystalline tear slid down my sister's cheek as she stared fixedly at the bed where our master slept. I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek as Eriya turned to me, the most grievous expression on her face. I silently took the few steps towards my sister and wrapped my arms around her, comforting her as she comforted me.

We had never done this on all the nights we watched our Lord in his fitful sleep, but the pain tonight was far too much. Lord Folken cried out again and again in pain and grief, always for Van. Eriya and I held each other, our eyes not wanting to be hurt by visions of our Lord thrashing in his sleep. His cries slowly faded away into the darkness while we held to one another, weeping for our Lord. We were finally surrounded in the blessed silence of peaceful slumber. Glad to hear that our master had returned to rest, we simultaneously turned tear streaked faces to the bed of our Lord...only to see him sitting up staring at us!

~*~*~*~*~*

*dramatic music* What will happen to Naria and Eriya in the next chapter?! O.O

Will they get what they've always wanted?! O.O

And will Folken ever stop dreaming about his brother?! o.O


	2. Caught

Here we go!!

Disclaimer: Same as last time...don't own Escaflowne, wish I did so I could kill Hitomi horribly...yadda yadda yadda

Now onto NEKO HAPPINESS =^.^= or The Taming of the Uber-Bishounen Draconian Strategist!

~*~*~*~*~*

Shocked by the fact that our Lord had awoken, I stood frozen with my arms still around Eriya. I saw out of the corner of my eye, her eyes widen, her mouth open in shock. I felt her tremble slightly and heard her breath catch in her throat. Lord Folken stared at us while we stood frozen in the doorway of his private chambers. I blinked and finally came to my senses. I removed myself from my sister's embrace and briskly bowed to my master.

"L-Lord Fol-" I stammered.

However Lord Folken raised a hand to cut me off. I obeyed. He looked upon us questioningly, studying us. I secretly admired him in his entire half-woken splendor, the sheets piled around his waist, covering his lower half. I wanted so much to be his! My heart fluttered in my chest, awaiting orders from my Lord. My face burned with embarrassment and excitement at the fact that he had caught Eriya and I in our secret obsession.

Lord Folken seemed deep in thought, then suddenly he held his arms aloft, "Come to me," he whispered.

With no questions, no words, Eriya and I went to our Lord with almost choreographed movements; I lay to his left, she to his right, and he wrapped his arms around us, completing something my sister and I had longed for for many years.

I released the sigh I'd been holding for so long, and lay there listening to our master's breathing, savoring the nearness of him, his scent and waited for him to say something. And that he did.

"I know that you have been watching me in my sleep," he stated flatly.

My heart caught in my throat. In all of the excitement of the moment, I had forgotten our Lord's embargo on nightly guards...and the punishment for doing so; and we were still his soldiers!

Though we could not deny it, we had disobeyed orders. I expected him to reprimand us, punish us for what we had done. But our Lord did no such thing; he simply pulled our bodies closer to his.

"Thank you, my Gold"- he placed a kiss upon my sister's forehead- "and Silver" -then he graced his lips upon my forehead- "guardians. One could never be so blessed as to have your loyalty and protection."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks with a mixture of surprise, embarrassment, and delight! Needless to say, I felt exhilarated! I wanted to say so much to my Lord right then, but my heart could not find the courage. I knew that our master was a very passionate man when it came to those he loved with all his heart. We knew because of his fitful dreams and cries. But he was speaking to us in a manner he never had before. Before it was all polite compliments and stoic orders, but now...now...

"We could never give you any less, Lord Folken," I whispered shyly.

"We are yours...forever," Eriya whispered, almost chokingly. Her thoughts echoed my own, as they always did.

"We....we love you, Lord," we whispered together, stammering on the words.

I felt a crimson rush stain my cheeks as the cold wash of anxiety swept over my body. I heard Eriya's breathing slightly change, could hear her heartbeat speed up. Revealing such knowledge left us so vulnerable...so scared. And as Lord Folken held silence, my anxiety grew. I wished at that moment that I could hear my master's thoughts...but in that very same moment, he voiced his thoughts for us.

"As you are mine, my beauties," he whispered. "I am yours."

He turned to Eriya, and cupped her face within his hands, staring into her eyes. Her eyes were wide with shock and fear; he had a faint smile on his lips as he bent down and kissed her. Her shocked expression faded into one of euphoric bliss as she submitted to his will.

I felt myself sigh once again, glad to see my sister so happy, and to see Lord Folken so happy.

It was he who broke from the kiss, his feathery hair brushing her cheek, as she lay back dazed.

My master turned to me, and I felt an expression of shock wash over my former expression of joy. I saw the corner of his mouth curve in a smile as he cupped my face in his hands, an echo of what he had done to my sister. I gasped at his surprisingly warm touch and felt my heart pound as if it were trying to escape its prison. He was here with me now, with us. His body so close to mine, his touch, it was all too much! I gazed into his violet eyes and drowned in the sincerity, compassion, and longing that echoed in his soul. The next moment, my Lord's lips met mine...and it was pure elation. I felt a warm tear slide down my cheek as the kiss deepened.

This was what Eriya and I had always longed for; this closeness, this desire, this passion.

Blessed with a kiss from our angel, I fell against the sheets in utter satisfaction. I turned to look at my sister and saw that she too had shed a tear. It was then that I gave her the look that said everything between us, but nothing to outsiders. Lord Folken, during our sisterly interlude, had shifted from his side to a kneeling position between us.

I felt his gaze fall heavily upon my back, and decided then that the was was ripe. I felt his gaze shift as I reached for my sister's gloved hand. She slowly stretched her arm to me to clasp my hand, keeping our eyes upon one another. Simultaneously, we rose to hands and knees, and moved towards one another...slowly...sensually. When we reached one another, we slowly turned our gazes to our master. Each raised a hand to grace our Lord's face as we drank in his eyes.

"Let us love you," we said in tandem. "As we are meant to."

We did not await a reply from the beautiful one, but simply surrounded him with our bodies. I slowly crawled behind him, my shoulders and hips brushing against his side. Eriya kneeled before him and reverently caressed his face. I settled behind him, my hands lightly on his shoulders, my legs spread to press my thighs against his back. Lord Folken made no protest. I tenderly brushed aside his soft silvery hair and placed a gentle kiss upon the back of his lovely neck. I felt my Lord tense at that moment, but some action Eriya had taken made him relax.

Satisfied that he was accepting our advances, I once again kissed his neck, but this time I pressed myself up against his back; my breasts against his warmth. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, ever so slowly tracing my hands across his smooth chest and stomach before clasping him tightly within my embrace. Lord Folken made low sounds in his throat; I felt them reverberate through his back to my chest. I tentatively leaned back, pulling my Lord with me till he lay in my lap and I saw why he was making such pleasurable noises.

Eriya held is mechanical hand in hers. She nuzzled and kissed it reverently, showing that we indeed thought every part of him was beautiful and desirable. She delicately took one of the metallic fingers into her mouth and seductively rolled her tongue around it. Lord Folken watched, entranced and touched. The sight brought a moan from his throat. Surprised by the moan, I looked down upon my Lord's face, but only saw a look of pure pleasure; his eyes half closed, mouth slack, and a slight flush to his cheeks.

Overcome by the beauty of his expression, I forced my mouth upon his and drank him down. I dimly heard a strangled cry come from Eriya and felt the rumble of a growl from Lord Folken. I slowed the kiss, fearing a complete loss of control otherwise, yet I savored him again, drawing out the end of the kiss with my lips lingering upon his. I finally drew away from my master only to see my sister staring at me in pure longing.

I knew then what must be done.

I held my hand out to Eriya, and she reluctantly took it. I scooted back further, letting Lord Folken's head fall upon the bed while I crawled opposite of Eriya. I raised her hand to my lips and softy kissed it, giving her the signal. Both of us looked down upon Lord Folken as we each wrapped our fingers around his wrists and slowly placed them above his head.

His expression gave away nothing. Bare-chested in the minimal light, our Lord looked positively wonderful...I wanted to do so many things to him. I imagined tracing that chest with my hands...then lips...then tongue... Instead of indulging myself, I took a deep breath and looked to my sister.

She took her hand and twirled indicating that she wanted me to turn around...and I did. She reached across Lord Folken and slowly unfastened my skintight body armour, slightly caressing my back as she did so. When she completed, I turned back around only to see her back to me, beaconing me to do the same. I slowly unfastened her suit, and looked down on my Master. His eyes widened, but his body tensed, giving away his true feelings.

I smiled.

Eriya turned to face me over our master and we both reached for the collar of the other. Slowly, deftly, we peeled the suits downward, exposing sculpted shoulders, then strong chests, then shapely breasts, and finally flat stomachs before we took to our own suits. I stripped my suit off and lay it gently on the floor; Eriya did the same. We exposed our nakedness to our Lord...I heard his breathing speed, but his face had closed down into an expressionless facade. But I could hear blood rushing, his heart pumping. His scent had changed... an enticing aroma.

We knew what he wanted.

~*~*~*~*~*

And WE know what THEY want, eh? And will they get it?! Oh my, a cliffhanger!! O.O

Mmmmm....nekos and master....*sweatdrop* Is it kinda hot in here, or is it just my pervy imagination? Heh heh?

I am jealous of my own writing...and that is sad. *tear*


	3. Desire

So, here we have the nekos in a somewhat sexay position ;^.^...what am I saying? It's a full out pervy "OH MY GAWD ARE THEY GONNA DO 'IT'?" position...Well...we shall see...

Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne, wish I did...and so on...oh yeah...DEATH TO HITOMI!!

~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

I raised my hand and placed it upon his heart, feeling the caged thing beneath my palm. His skin was burning to the touch...so tempting.

Eriya placed her hand upon mine. Slowly, I slid my hand down his chest, feeling my sister's slide away to run parallel to mine as it journeyed to Lord Folken's waist, where the offending sheet awaited. I took that sheet into my hand and slowly peeled it away from my Master's body, revealing him in all his glory. He lay hard and throbbing with desire...and he was truly beautiful.

I looked to my sister in pure amazement. We were actually here, caressing our love, and he allowing us to do so! I smiled and nodded to her, and we each lowered our faces to his aching erection. I let out a soft breath above him...and was rewarded with a gasp.

Tenderly, I grasped my sister's wrist and placed it upon him, while I traced the length of him with the tips of my fingers. Lightly caressing our master, I flicked my tongue across his soft skin, leaving a small streak of wetness along him. It tore a moan from his carefully guarded throat. Eriya giggled and did the same, torturing our lovely angel. Soon we were licking him in tandem, and caressing him together, drawing out long moans from him...and we savored every moment. I ran my free hand across Lord Folken's chest, teasing his now hard nipples...lightly scratching when I heard a hiss or sigh from him. I felt a light brush against my arm and looked to see my master's hand stroking my flesh. I purred and gave him a particularly hard lick, causing him to dig his fingers into my arm and arch his back. I loved the gasp he let out, and the shuddering afterwards.

I rubbed my face against him, feeling that tender skin against my cheek, the hardness underneath...I heard a growl come from our Lord before I felt his hand snake between our bodies and grasp my breast. I shuddered at his touch and moaned at the sensation. I heard my sister moan just the same...I pressed up against him harder, wanting him more than ever as he kneaded my breast in his oh-so-gentle hand.

"Oh...Lord Folken..." I murmured.

I pushed my way up along his side to nuzzle his neck. I heard him let out a rather loud moan, then I saw Eriya take him completely into her mouth. He clenched his hand on my thigh and I let out a startled yelp! I never expected my Lord's hands to feel so wonderful on my body, but it was ecstasy! I wanted so much more!

I assaulted his mouth, biting and licking his tender lips, begging for permission to enter. He gave in and I explored his sweet mouth like my life depended on it, I could taste his desire. I raked my claws across his chest, making him shudder and cry out my name!

My name! My goddess! This had to be a dream, a wonderfully realistic, but tortuous dream! Would our beloved master ever really do such a thing as this? But what a wonderful dream...

I gasped for breath and contented myself with rubbing my cheek along his arm. Lord Folken's hand rubbed soothing, but sensual circles on my thigh, and I felt him inch his loving fingers between my thighs. At the same time, I saw him guide Eriya to straddle his face. She did not stop her ministrations once to see what he was doing. Her knees pressed against his shoulders, he gently pulled her to his mouth and sweetly kissed her nether regions as he had kissed her lips earlier.

I heard my sister nearly scream with pleasure, and the room was suddenly too warm for me. I felt myself become extremely excited from watching this spectacle. I rubbed against my master's side as he worked my sister. Their moans increased my passion and I nibbled on my Lord's skin, begging for his attentions!

I had to touch myself, feel my building wetness...I needed some release! I played with myself, bringing more wetness, more need, but hardly any relief! I moaned in longing.

My body ached with an insatiable desire, I NEEDED more, I could not quench it myself!!

I wanted Folken with every part of me, I needed his touch, his energy...but to no avail!

The desire only grew with each moan, each movement...Ye Gods! This was torture!!!

When I felt that desire was to bring me to tears, I felt my master's hand move to join my own, his fingers replaced mine. I shuddered under his touch and forced his fingers deeper into me, hungering for so much more! He twirled his fingers within me, drawing out low moans to join his and my sister's. The heat was building within me, and from my sister's cries, I could tell that she was close, too. The tingling warmth began in the tips of my toes and was slowly traveling up my body, promising so much pleasure if only a little longer...just a little longer!

"Yes, Master! Oh yes!" Eriya and I both cried out....so close! So much pressure building, so close! Dear goddess please!

His fingers danced wildly within me, bringing me ever closer to that edge...Just a moment longer!!!!!!!!

And he... stopped.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And so...the saga continues...


	4. Release

Last we left off, Folken had just denied the twins AN UNBELEIVEABLE ORGASM!!!O.O Why?!o.O

-_- Read and ye shall see!!-_-

Disclaimer: Even after all of these chapters...I still don't own Escaflowne...*snaps fingers*DAMN!! But still wish death upon Hitomi...or maybe horrible mangling?

~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

I cried out in frustration as he removed his fingers from me, Eriya snarled as he pushed her away to straddle his stomach. I was nearly moved to tears because all that pleasure was taken away!

Why?! Did we anger him somehow? Why?!

I felt Lord Folken's hand move to my shoulder and grip roughly. I winced, fearing...something.

He pulled me up to look at him, I looked down, not wanting to see disappointment in his eyes. But then, I felt his hands under my thighs, lifting me to settle on his chest, my thighs on either side of his face. I let my surprise show, but he said nothing as he pulled me to his mouth, dipping his tongue into me, ripping a scream from my throat! I felt one of his hands leave me, then felt a jerk behind me followed by my sister's choked cry.

I slowly turned, my body twitching in pleasure from our Lord's tongue, to see my sister's face flushed and smiling while she rode our Master. I felt his hips lift, pushing him deeper into Eriya, and she moaned and screamed and cried from elation!

'Oh dear Goddess'...was all I could think.

Lord Folken thrust his tongue into me, drawing out scream after scream, causing that abandoned pleasure to rise quickly to the surface. Eriya's moans simply made him buck harder, which forced his tongue even deeper into me.

My Goddess, was he talented!

Every movement of his tongue hit me with spasms of delight, and I felt as if I was going mad once again, because I still hungered for the promised explosion of pleasure from not so long ago. And it began...the warmth spread slowly up my legs...I twined my fingers in Lord Folken's hair and forced him harder into me, calling his name, begging for release!

"Fo-Folken..." I panted.

I distantly heard my sister's similar cries...and I felt him suddenly thrust harder, and faster...more frantically, as if he, too desperately wanted release.

I felt my body begin to melt with the first touches of orgasm...

"Master, I...I"

I blindly thrust my hips and gripped his hair tighter as I felt the awfully sweet tension build to its max...threatening to explode!!!

"I LOVE YOU!!" I screamed with all of my heart, before being completely blinded by the earth-shattering orgasm.

I collapsed on my hands and knees, poised above my beloved Lord, gasping for breath. My head swam as I fought the desire to collapse into a languid stupor, the world around me didn't matter.

I felt so relaxed...so satisfied...I was vaguely aware of Eriya's panting and purring. I partially noticed that Lord Folken was no longer beneath me...I wanted to collapse...to revel in the weightlessness I felt...But a sudden pressing weight lay across my back; I tensed. A warm breath of air caressed my ear.

"I love you, too..."

Any words I had melted away into a gasp as Lord Folken slowly slid inside of me. My heart fluttered, realizing what he had just said...but my body would not listen. My master slowly pushed his way into me, inch by agonizing inch... I grasped the sheets, clenching my fingers, feeling every little movement...I let out a deep moan as I tried to push myself onto him, to end the wait! But his hands on my hips stopped my movement, and I mewed in despair!

Goddess, I wanted him!!

However, his slow movements continued, drawing screams from my throat...until, he started pulling out again. I growled in frustration, but still, his hands on my hips prevented me from doing anything...I heard his faint moans of pleasure, I felt his hands tense, gripping my skin...Maybe he was trying to control himself...

"Lord...please," I begged. "I'm yours...always..."

He paused.

"Please, master...take me."

Suddenly, Lord Folken thrust himself fully into me, tearing a scream from my throat. Yes! This is what I've wanted! I moaned for him, and he thrust again...and it felt so good I thought I was going to faint. He thrusted again and again, encouraged by my moans, each time feeling better than the last!

I felt myself crying out his name again, begging for more. The sensations were far too much and felt that heat rise again, but so much more intense than any other time! It felt as if my entire body was engulfed in flame...growing more intense with Lord Folken's pounding into me. I couldn't really feel my body anymore, just the pleasure, all of the sensations!

Oh, it was incredible!

But within the inferno that was my body, I felt something grand that was about to be released.

It grew, that energy grew to become so intense that the world fell around me at our mutual climax! I felt my Lord spill his seed within me, a hot fountain that sent my body twitching. At the same moment, my master screamed, pulling him out of me!

I struggled to stay upright, feeling the after effects...shivering. I didn't realize that my eyes were clinched shut....I cracked open my eyes, a downy black feather flitted before my vision.

I slowly looked up and saw hundreds of feathers falling upon me. Contented, I finally collapsed onto the bed, landing on my back. Lord Folken, wings spread, in all of his glory, knelt before me, his eyes glazed over with passion...he fell forward atop of me, his arm across my waist, his face against my shoulder. It was only then that I noticed the red welts and deep cuts on his back...the work of Eriya, no doubt.

My dear sister collapsed on his other side, an arm across his back, a leg thrown over his hip. She gave me a contented smile and nuzzled the space between his lovely wings, closing her eyes. I lovingly kissed the top of my Lord's slivery locks before sleep sucked us all under...

Onyx set in Silver and Gold.

~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHA!! VICTORY IS MINE!!!

Guess what? That was my first fan fic ever!!

;^.^

I did good right? Right? *whimper*

Naria: I don't know, you only got one review...

NLDF: But...It's only been up for, how many days?

Eriya: And I think it was unfair to see it from Naria's point of view! What about me?!

NLDF:Well...uh..you see...^.^

Naria: And why did you steal MY name?*hiss*

NLDF: Uh...because *blush* you're... pretty?

Naria: Oh..that's okay! ^_^

Eriya: AND I'M NOT?!*GRR!!*

NLDF: No, no no no!! *sweatdrop* ;^.^ You are, really!! It's just...

*An ominous silhouette suddenly blocks out all light (Saving NLDF from oncoming beating)*

Naria and Eriya: Lord Folken!! *sparkle*sparkle*GLOMP*

Folken: I think it was a rather splendid job... WIFE! ^_^

Naria: O.o

Eriya: o.O

NLDF: {{Dammit Folken...}} I think I'd better go now...heh heh*O.O...heh*run*

*NLDF runs far FAR away form angry nekos...but angry nekos follow anyway.*

Folken: Let's see...my wife, who is psychotically obsessed with my uber bishounen-ness, just ran away because my Luck soldiers, who are also obsessed with my manly grace and beauty, want to murder her for stealing me away.I didn't think I was THAT good *ponders*....GO ME!! ^.^

* * *

Yeah *shudder*...Go early days of Mary Sue author's notes. By the way, Escaflowne now makes me fly into blind rage whenever I think about how much I loved it, and how much it disappointed me in the end. It really would have been a great series had Hitomi not been involved! I have learned much since this was penned. So. Much.


End file.
